


Venomous Kiss

by KnifeBinaryPrince



Series: Lavender Waters and Violet Beaches [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Blood, Fluff, M/M, Mer AU, Mer Keith (Voltron), Mer Lance (Voltron), Merpeople, No One Dies Though I Promise, Poison, Poisoning, venom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 03:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11912700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnifeBinaryPrince/pseuds/KnifeBinaryPrince
Summary: Lance wakes to find Keith gone from his side.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Finally finished this after so long, took me days tbh.
> 
> Anyways hope you guys enjoy, I plan on making another creature AU series very soon of I have the time so watch out for that.

__

Lance had awoken alone, something that rarely happened and was an odd concept in itself. Keith was always by his side when they slept, the events after his "death" causing both to stick closer to each other than before. It was a mutual feeling; wanting the other as close as possible. Even if Keith did leave his spot next to Lance it wasn't long before he was back with a small croon of apology. But it never took over an hour for him to return, especially since it was still dark out judging by how dark the water was.

The bright blue Mer sat up tiredly, spines lifting lazily, sleep heavy at the forefront of his mind even if he'd been up waiting for Keith's return.

The need to find his mate however overpowered his need for sleep, the tired mer slipping from his small bed pool of water towards the bigger pool of it that connected their cave to the ocean. He slipped gracefully through the tunnel entrance that led outside, gills flaring out to catch any signs of Keith's trailing scent.

He picked up on it quickly, swimming out further into the dark waters with a sharp beat of his tail. His spines flexed and snapped against his tail as the cold waters washed over him, essentially forcing his mind into a more alert state. He didn't much like the cold, preferring swimming out when the waters had warmed from the sun during the day, but he refused to sleep any longer without Keith right beside him.

The rush of the currents that flowed past him was the only sound present, that and some lingering schools of fish whose scales flickered in silver flashes within the darkness.

The light of the moon illuminated just enough for Lance to make out dark, defined shapes in the water, just enough to help him maneuver through without too much trouble. He followed Keith's scent towards a inlet that led to a small cove, the rushing sound of the waterfall filling his ears. His head broke the surface, fins flaring out as he shook his head free from water, gills closing up when his neck went above the water level. His third eyelids blinked over his eyes as he quickly got adjusted to the air, looking around for any sign of Keith. There were no tracks in the shore so he didn't go to shore. And his scent still lingered strong as ever in the water, unusually so.

He followed it slowly towards the waterfall, going underneath the churning water and up to the surface on the other side. Behind the waterfall was a hollowed out cave, more of a hidden grotto than anything, the darkness so thick he couldn't even see his own scales in the water.

The only light was from behind him where he had come in, the soft glow reflecting the dripping wetness that covered the cave walls, glistening as the water dripped continuously down.

Keith's scent was strongest here, the scent of blood worrying the mer enough that he ventured further inside. It wasn't a lot of blood to worry him too much, but even with that knowledge it was odd Keith had felt the need to come all the way out here and wounded no less.

Lance called out for Keith, high pitched chirps leaving his throat and echoing through the cave. His fins perked as he heard movement from a corner of the cave, swimming towards it and heaving himself over onto the rock ground. It was a lot harder to move on land, his tail dragging heavily behind him. A hiss sounded out from the darkness as he did so, sounding unusually familiar even though it sounded louder and deeper than usual. It was Keith no doubt, and using his senses that he had remaining that weren't affected by the darkness he dragged himself over towards where he had heard him, a worrying bark leaving his throat.

Keith let out another hiss in warning, claws scraping against the ground as he backed up away from Lance, even if the other's progress was slow due to being unable to see in the dark.

Lance stopped in his journey when his hands touched something against the ground, the smell of blood and the feeling of something slick and wet met his fingers, feeling almost like...skin if he didn't know any better.

A worried warble left him, causing Keith to pause for a moment as he watched Lance, his night vision making him able to see the other as clear as day. His whole demeanor changed when he noticed the concerned look on the mer's face.

Keith hadn't meant to worry Lance this much, he had honestly meant to return before anyone could take notice. Apparently he wasn't careful enough and he should've known better than to try and sneak off from Lance of all mers. As many times as they had slept together he should have known he wouldn't have stayed put when he had left.

 

He had woken up with his whole body sore and burning from the inside out, feeling constantly uncomfortable and unable to sleep. He had left the cave quickly, thinking a swim in the presently cool waters would help. It didn't but he couldn't just go back, there was no point if he was just going to end up lying awake with the wretched burning under his skin, like fire in his veins.

He had swam and swam until he had somehow found himself at the small inlet and hidden grotto behind the waterfall, dragging himself over and hissing when the sharp contours of the rocks cut and rugged at his skin, causing a hiss of alarm when it peeled away like it was nothing more than soft clam flesh.

Keith was more surprised when it didn't hurt anymore than an old scale falling off, revealing darker, harder scales underneath to replace his softer black ones that had once covered that spot of him. A panicked trill had left him then, realizing that the new scales were more plated and sharper at the ends, still wet with blood from his recent shedding. They looked infamously familiar and his gills closed up, even with his lungs now working to help him breathe safely above water he felt like he couldn't even take a breath. He'd seen those scales before on less than pleasant conditions, one of which led to Shiro's now missing arm.

Galra.

 

Which now left him here, watching as Lance trilled out in worry for him, discovering the ripped patches of skin and scales that had either fallen or peeled off from his tail and upper half. The skin around his gills was frayed and peeling, not yet ready to come off yet too sensitive to peel himself to speed up the process. He had long since dealt with the skin on his face, underneath the old giving way to the new harder patches of scales underneath.

He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice that Lance had dragged himself closer within arm's reach. Small croons left Lance as he neared Keith, the other backing away into the wall of the cave, hissing lowly.

Lance ignored him, pressing his face against Keith's when he got close enough and letting soothing warbles wash over him in an attempt to calm the other down. Keith would've snapped his teeth at him, but they both knew he wouldn't lay even a scale on Lance.

Lance continued his soothing sounds, nose pressed against Keith's jaw as he nuzzled him sweetly, not ignoring the fact that his face felt a lot rougher than usual. His fins fluttered as he took in Keith's scent, he smelled headier somehow, his regular scent just heavier than it usually was. He smelled the same yet brand new all at once, intoxicating really.

Keith let himself be pushed down by the other, loud purrs rumbling through his chest involuntarily, something he couldn't withhold if he tried. Especially when Lance's tail settled against his own, cold to the touch compared to Keith's own feverish body.

This didn't go unnoticed by Lance, who used this to his advantage, hands trailing down Keith's sides as he distracted him. The pads of his fingers trailing along newly revealed scales. They felt a lot harder than his previous ones, tapering off to a sharpened point, sharp enough to cut and tear through soft flesh or even soft pads if Lance wasn't careful. The scales were still somewhat pliable though considering they were still newly exposed. He expected them to be as hard as a clam's shell given enough time. The underbelly of his tail was soft as well, still thick with hide but with being how "new" it still was he had hours before it would dry out and harden if he stayed above water.

Keith had let out a hiss when his claws had just barely grazed his now vulnerable underbelly, scales rippling and rising as he stilled, a hiss low in his throat in warning. Lance let out a soft croon in apology, peppering small kisses all along Keith's face and jaw to soothe him. And if his affections softened him up a bit and had the other too distracted to carry out a scolding then that was just Lance's business all his own.

Keith let him, more than used to Lance's tactics of evasion. Besides, he was being doted on by a pretty mer, could you really blame him for not wanting these sweet affections to stop?

The blue Mer was now at Keith's neck, breath blowing over the sensitive and more than likely inflamed looking gills. He backed off when Keith's breath hitched and a low hiss in warning slipped from his throat, the other not too keen on having his neck messed with apparently. Lance skipped over that, lips grazing over Keith's shoulder instead, pressing small, barely there kisses against both skin and scaled patches. Keith's purring had never stopped, instead it might've even gotten louder, the rolling rumble felt against his own lips as he pressed them against Keith's shoulder. Lance had moved his hand up to Keith's face, the other pressing his cheek into his mate's palm on instinct, seeking out a comforting distraction from the soreness and feverish burning that plagued him.

A worrisome warble left Lance as he noticed how complacent Keith was, usually he'd put up more of a struggle than this, especially if he wasn't feeling well and not wanting to be coddled during that time. The glow from outside getting brighter as dawn approached, he'd been awake for who knew how long, in pain and frightened if the lingering scent of anxiety still sharp in the air mixed with salt and blood was anything to go by. What he needed was sleep and if Lance knew Keith he knew the other would not go back to sleep after being on edge for this long, even if he did seem relaxed with Lance next to him he was too wired to even close his eyes. And Lance knew from experience, Keith was the type that if he woke up there was no going back down. Unless...

An idea formed in Lance's mind, something that required the utmost of planning and care and couldn't be rushed in the least. He readied himself, a bittersweet taste filling his mouth as he did so, nosing gently at Keith's face until the other bumped his cheek against him. Lance brought both hands up to cradle Keith's face gently in his hands, the pads of his thumbs rubbing soft circles into the new scales, the other purring in content, his pains momentarily forgotten.

His fingers found Keith's mouth, using that as a guide in the darkness to bring his lips to the other's in a deep kiss. Keith purred, even as he tasted the venom on Lance's tongue, the fast acting venom making the mer's head foggy with sudden tiredness, muscles going lax and eyes getting heavy. They broke the poisoned kiss when Keith grew too tired to continue, Lance letting out soft coos of reassurance and peppering his face in light kisses as the other mer fell asleep.

When Lance was sure he was down for the count he laid in his side next to him, lifting his spines outwards at their highest, using his body as a shielded wall. For added security he unfurled a few of his trigger spines, the extremely long, thin, white spines appearing invisible in the dark. One touch from an intruder or attacker able to set off a barrage of harpoon like spines from within the cluster, firing off with enough force to embed themselves in stone and quite capable of entering and exiting the chest of an unsuspecting mer armored or not.

Assured they were both well protected, Lance gathered Keith in his, face pressed against the other's as he settled for a nap himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reassurances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A surprise chapter featuring some fluff since I felt the first chapter left off kinda weird to me.
> 
> Anyways enjoy!

The cave was full of light, the sunlight from outside beaming down into the water, the waterfall illuminating large rocks and glistening walls that had glittering patterns of light constantly moving and changing as the water moved and spilled from overhead, bouncing off of wet slicked rocks and smaller pools. Farther in where the mers were laying the greenish blue glow from the water cast enough light for them to be seen.

Keith stirred awake, the now warmer air enticing him to stir from his sleep. His mind was still a bit foggy, the lingering taste of venom sour on his tongue and turning bitter when he remembered just how it got there. He didn't much appreciate Lance drugging him like that, especially with a venom capable of maiming a leviathan when used in lethal doses. He was grateful Lance knew how to control how much venom he used and how much was needed to just put Keith to sleep. He'd done it in the past when Keith had trouble sleeping, the problem so severe Lance had no choice but to use his venom, with Keith's permission of course. Keith didn't much like getting poisoned, no one would but he had a certain aversion to it ever since he was younger, having gotten too close to a certain fish and stung with it. He ended up staying paralyzed from the waist down for a few hours, forced to crawl along the sandy bottom of the ocean until he could hide out safely in a cave from larger mers that might be hungry for a young, defenseless guppy.

Although it was hard to stay angry when he felt weightless and free from the pains that had plagued him beforehand. His skin and scales didn't itch like it did before, the flaking and peeling bits of skin on his gills just dry enough that he could pry them off with no trouble. His new scales felt a lot harder than the previous ones, claws felt harder, feeling like they had more weight and a lot sharper to the point where he was afraid to uncurl his fingers from his palms.

Violet eyes shined brighter and sharper than before, pupils only a sliver of black amidst the navy violet hues as he looked at Lance. The other mer's arms were wrapped securely around him, spines arched above them as protective cover. By the amount of light filtering into the cave Keith judged it to be about midday and from what he remembered Lance had been with him since before dawn. Surely the others would be worried and searching for them both by now. Keith made to wake Lance up, pausing when the pads of his fingers came into contact with his skin and scales, feeling extremely dry and flaky to the touch, a few even flaking off to drop to the ground, drawing his eyes to his own skin that was starting to peel.

They needed to get to the water and soon.

Although he couldn't really move with Lance wrapped around him like he was, and with the need for water Keith nipped at Lance's cheeks, letting out a sharp bark to wake him.

His mate woke up slowly, eyes brightening when he saw Keith was awake. Lance laid his spines down, the trigger spines curling and retracting back into their places within his body. Lance placed his hands on either side of Keith's face, thumb pads rubbing circles on the dark, smooth scales that littered Keith's cheeks in patches.

Keith interrupted Lance's moment of doting on him, as much as he liked Lance doting on him they both needed to get in the water, Lance more so seeing as how he was practically flaking everywhere. With a few sharp bites and gentle growls Keith was able to coerce Lance into the water, following after the mer once he was fully submerged in the blue green depths. They swam out of the cave with Lance leading the way, blue scales glittering prettily in the new light as he rolled and basked in the warm sunlight, the rays catching his fins in a dazzling display.

Keith slowed down, less than excited to be in the light even if the warmth called out to him like a moth to a flame. He didn't know what he was scared of really, until the sound of his new scales rubbing together reminded him just how painfully different he was, how painfully Galra he was now.

Lance noticed how reluctant Keith was in approaching the light, turning around and approaching the mer himself, fins flared out in a relaxed manner, shaking slightly to try and encourage him out, sending a few chirps his way as well. The mer didn't budge, content to stay put for however long he deemed fit. And if Lance knew Keith he knew the stubborn mer would more than likely stay put if he had his way. Luckily Lance was there so he wouldn't even have an inch of his own way.

The blue Mer swam over to his mate, placing gentle hands on either side of his face and peppering him with small kisses here and there. Keith let out a few warbles chirps, amused at his affections as he was unknowingly led farther out in the now warm waters. Lance watched as the light hit Keith's new scales, a ruby red sheen glittering prettily in the sunlight. He stared in awe as the rest of Keith was lit up in a dark yet dazzling display of dark navy violet and ruby red. Keith let out a questioning warble, snapping the blue Mer from his trance.

An uncertain rumble left Keith's throat, the mer pushing himself away from Lance's touch, his now dark clawed hand coming up to touch at the scales around his neck and jaw, averting his eyes and swimming around Lance so he could go on ahead. Was there something wrong with his face? Was that why Lance was looking at him funny?

Lance could practically taste the anxiety emanating from Keith's scent in waves and he didn't have to look far to figure out what it was. The way he seemed to try and hide himself from Lance's view, how his claws would touch the new scales and curl into a fist before moving away, making a point to not touch any part of himself where the newer scales were more prominent.

That's what it was then.

He thought Lance was looking at him like that was because he found his new appearance off putting. Now this wouldn't do at all.

With a few beats of his tail Lance swam up to Keith, grabbing the mers arm as he circled around, pulling his mate his chest in a flourish of bright blue spines and clouds of bubbles. He wasted no time in pressing soft, gentle kisses to Keith's cheeks, making sure he touched the rough scales on either side. Keith let a confused sound escape him, expression puzzled as he watched Lance; who by now had grabbed hold of Keith's hand, pressing his lips to now half diamond shaped scales on his wrist, the dark scaling feeling oddly soft under his lips.

He chanced a look at Keith, who watched him, violet eyes looking sharp as ever were now wide. Lance let a reassuring chirp leave him, moving up to put his forehead against Keith's, fins waving silently through the water as he wrapped them in such a way that both mers were in a cocoon of poisonous blue.

Lance opened his eyes to look at Keith, noticing how the other was making a point to not look at him, gills looking flushed.

He was embarrassed.

That was too cute and Lance let him know as.much, teasing Keith lightly about it. Said mer snapped his teeth at him, swimming up from the makeshift shelter of spines and going up ahead.

Lance followed him, noticing how even with his newly acquired fins he was still as easy to read as Keith could be. His fins waving forward before snapping back, an obvious sign of embarrassment for him. Yet Keith made no move to swim away from Lance when the pretty blue mer sidled up next to him, fins brushing against Keith's side in apology. It was quiet for a few moments, just the sounds of the waves from overhead and the small currents around them.

Lance's fins lifted in surprise when Keith nudged his side, both mers swimming side by side now, the sunlight from above making the sands below them sparkle with small, shining red and blue dots reflected from their scales. Keith made a point of not looking at the other, instead hooking a claw through one of Lance's own.

If he had had the courage to look up Keith would've seen the lovestruck look Lance had on his face as he looked at him with soft eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to tell me what you think about it!


End file.
